


Mission

by nocna_strzyga



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Memory Loss, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocna_strzyga/pseuds/nocna_strzyga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up in some really odd (for him) place. And, obviously, has no memories whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky was found in a criostasis, and the Avengers try to wake him up.

He opened his eyes.

A soft, translucent daylight was covering the ceiling in stripes.

This was weird.

He looked around, barely moving his head.

The room seemed cozy. The bookshelf on the left was only half full, as if the owner wanted to make place for some more books. The wardrobe's door was slightly open, revealing some man’s clothes. On the desk nearby stood several old, black and white photos.

This was extremely suspicious. The man sat in the bed. What was this facility? A hospital?

He stood up and went to the door. Unexpectedly it opened just by the touch of the knob. A small, tidy hall appeared, with a shoestand and a really ugly modern painting.

There was somebody in another room.

The man, thorough was silent up to this point, made sure he didn’t make another sound. He clenched his fists, since these were his only weapons. The metal one didn’t move as smoothly as the man would have liked.

He went towards the open door, where came sounds of people talking and music distorted by TV speakers. There sat a tall, blond man in a white T-shirt on a gray couch watching a movie. The brunet, who still was clenching his fists in the hall, hid behind a wall.

‘Bucky?’ the blond frowned.

The mam with the metal arm heard the music stop, and a sound  of putting down a remote control.

‘Bucky? Are you awake?’ the one who was just watching movie didn’t bother staying silent. He went out of the room, and inevitably noticed the brunet on his left. But instead of attacking or running, or at least being shocked, he… hugged whole-heartedly the man he called Bucky.

If this was debriefing, it was certainly nothing that the brunet had expected. But something deep inside of hi wanted to… hug the other man back. As f they knew they could trust each other fully. Bucky started slowly bending his arms.

Suddenly the blonde let go.

‘Do you want something to eat? You must be starving! I was, when they took me out of the ice’ he said vigorously, and pushed the brunet towards another door.

There stood a small, round table with two chairs and some napkins. The kitchen looked like it was designed for no more than two people.

‘I have some leftover stew, but I guess you shouldn’t be eating such stodgy food right after waking up…’ the man examined his half-sized fridge. ‘How about some oatmeal?’

‘What is my mission?’ Bucky finally couldn’t stand it. Everything was too weird, he just couldn’t figure it out. Or this was some kind of a test?

The blond stood up. His expression stiffened.

‘Do you remember anything? Anything at all?’

‘No’ Bucky was even more confused. He was subjected to the procedure of erasing his memory regularly, always before freezing him into criostasis. Even this he knew for a fact, but didn’t remember any of it.

‘Well… Let’s just start from the beginning then. You’re James Buchanan Barnes. Friends call you Bucky. I’m Steven Rogers. Your childhood friend’ he extended his right hand in greeting.

Bucky looked at it for a second, as if he had no idea what to do with it.

‘What’s my mission?’ the brunet renewed his question. He didn’t care how he, or that guy, were called.

‘You don’t have any mission… You’re free’ Steve shrugged.

But that didn’t seem to get into James’s head. It looked like a computer program was given a command, that wasn’t in the system. Just Bucky wasn’t a program, but a programmed human being. The difference being, instead of giving just an error message, he could cope with it.

‘I think stew will be better. Just preheat it’ James sat by the table.

There was no doubt Bucky still didn’t catch on. And that bothered Steve. But he put the stew into the microwave either way.

Looking how James ate was strangely comforting and worrying at the same time. Comforting, because finally his best friend sa there, was in good health and didn’t try to shoot Steve. But worrying, because Rogers remember how his friend used to be. Barnes he knew would have said three kinky jokes and at least one sassy response by now. And he’s sitting there, moving slowly the spoon from the plate to his mouth without a word, with those deadly vacant eyes.

Steve took out his cellphone and called the person, who agreed to work on Bucky’s memories in case if he didn’t regain them by himself.

‘Tony? Hey, it’s Steve. Well, it didn’t go exactly as planned.’

‘Did he attack you?’ Stark’s voice sounded ready for action.

‘No, nothing of such, thank God. It’s just… he doesn’t recall anything. He didn’t even wince, when I told him his name. Only keeps asking for mission.’

‘What’s he doing right now?’

‘Eating. But it looks more like he’s still waiting for a briefing.’

‘Good. I bet he thinks you’re his new owner.’

‘Owner?’

‘Yeah. He was like a slave for hose 70 years. Anyway, he’s still a machine now. So we must treat him as one. Tell him he has a mission. And it’s remembering his past.’

‘But…’

‘Trust me. Maybe for now it looks odd, but the deeper he gets, the freer he’ll be. So it’s all for the best. If this won’t work, we’ll try something more… invasive.

‘OK, I get it. I’ll tell you how it worked. Bye.’

‘Bye.’

Even if Bucky was in the exactly the same state as Steve had left him, something told Rogers, that James listened to the conversation with both ears and was rethinking it right now.

‘I have a mission for you.’

Bucky put down the spoon and changed his face. He looked serious and ready for whatever mission he was going to get.

‘Just let me take the files…’ Steve ran into the room, where Bucky woke up, and came back with a set of old looking files. ‘OK, there they are’ Rogers put them on the table. ‘Your mission is very important for all of us. But mostly for you. You have to remember…’

Barnes took the topmost file and opened it. He looked onto his own picture. But he was in a officer uniform, and the photo seemed extremely old. He frowned.

‘You have to remember your past. Everything from your childhood to your most recent missions. Everything.'


End file.
